The Mafioso Families of Liberty
by Deadman Inc 786
Summary: This is an epic tale spanning over a century depicting the rise and fall of the 3 most powerful Mafia Families in Liberty City: The Leones, Forellis and Sindaccos. You will discover their origins, relationships and how their influence was felt in Liberty
1. Chapter 1: The Black Hand of Liberty

Introduction

The three dominant Mafia families of Liberty City, The Leones, Forellis and Sindaccos, each have their own rich history of murder, betrayal, loyalty and honour spanning decades. From their conception at the turn of the century to the Caligula War of 1993, the streets of Liberty are scarred with their very existence. What follows is a historical account of the 3 families from their birth to present day.

Chapter 1: The Black Hand of Liberty

Antonio Leone was born in Palermo, Sicily in 1915. His father was a humble farmer and he lost his mother when he was only 5.

At a young age Antonio already began to show his beginnings in his life of crime. He started a protection racket among younger school children, if they didn't want to get beaten up on the way to school, it cost them.

One of the very few who stood up to him was a boy about five years younger that he, his name was Marco Forelli and he gave as good as he got. The two became firm friends.

Marco and Antonio would always dream of escaping the island to live in the land of opportunity – America. Sicily was already rife with crime and corruption with the mafia integrated into every crevice of society. Sicily was not a safe place for a young man with a fiery temper

In 1940 their dream came true, an uncle of Marco who lived in America had arranged for them to come and stay with them. All the paperwork had been "arranged" and so at the age of 25, Antonio and his childhood friend Marco moved to the United States of America.

During the trip over to America, Marco met a young man called Victor Wachowski, his family was escaping persecution in his homeland of Poland and America was to be a new start for them too. The two became good friends.

Antonio and Marco finally arrived in Liberty City in 1940. Immediately they began work washing dishes with their uncle in a restaurant he owned in St Mark's – Cafe de Sicily

It became apparent to Antonio that the Mafia has a grip on the people here in Liberty too. Small businesses were constantly "shaken down" and murders were frequent. The Mafia waltzed around Portland like kings. It was one particular Mafioso that caught Antonio's attention when he came into the restaurant – His name was Luchiano Sindacco and he ruled the streets of Portland.

Luchiano was born in Palermo, Sicily in 1875, and fled to Liberty City in 1899 after the murder of a high ranking Mafia Chief in Palermo. Luchiano was what they called a Moustache Pete – a traditionalist. Within 5 years of arriving in Liberty he was a figure to be reckoned with. There were originally only 2 main Mafia Families, The Clericuzio and Santiago's, but by 1910 he waged war with both had almost wiped out the smaller Irish and Jewish gangs and built up his organisation to staggering levels – They dubbed him "The Black Hand". It was even rumoured he was the man responsible for the assassination of Liberty City's Mayor Rupert Cochrane in 1921 after he imposed very harsh punishment on mobsters found involved in any illicit activities, especially involving liquor. Nothing was proved.

There wasn't something he wasn't involved in - gambling, prostitution, liquor, bribery, bootlegging, hijacking – from San Fierro to Carcer City.

He owned half of the Supreme Court, There were even rumours that he had connections with President Gerald Sherman at some level.

Now at the age of 65 he was getting old but was still sharp as a knife and liked to keep his profile low. Eating at small restaurants and visiting local barbers.

His only regret was only his son and heir's decision not to be involved in the family business. Luis Sindacco (40) was a hard working accountant and hated what his father stood for. Luis had 3 daughters and a son, Anthony.

Anthony was only 13 in 1940 but regrettably was getting into trouble at school was caught shoplifting several times. His father could not control him so his grandfather, Luchiano took it upon himself to look after Anthony – much to the disapproval of his father. Luchiano began to groom his little prince into a king.

Antonio was instantly drawn to Luchiano; he wanted the power, the money, and the respect. But he knew that a dishwasher from Portland could never go against a heavyweight like Luchiano. Antonio bided his time for now.


	2. Chapter 2: New Kids on the Block

Chapter 2: New Kids on the Block

In 1941 Marco met another young man of about the same age from the neighbourhood by the name of Alphonse Vercetti. He was from the old country too and came to America to work for the newspaper "The Liberty Tree" cleaning the rollers in the printing shop floor – he was also borderline psychotic. His idea of fun was to pack a shotgun with clay and bet an acquaintance to shoot the side of a barn at 20 paces. The gun would explode with predictably unpleasant results.

Like Marco and Antonio, he too craved the power and respect he felt he deserved. The 3 of them clicked in an instant and a plan began to emerge.

In 1942 the government finally caught up with Sindacco. He was charged with Tax evasion and even though he had the best lawyers in the country he was found guilty. By using his political power he only managed to reduce the sentence to a minimum 8 years with no chance of parole. In the summer of 42 he was sent to the west coast as far as possible from Liberty to the now demolished prison of Hellcatraz in San Fierro. News broke out and there was both jubilation and sorrow.

While in a prison it was decided that Luchiano's Consigliore, Joseph Rosenberg, a German banker, be made acting Capo. This was a fatal error; Joseph was nothing like the old man. He didn't have the same ruthlessness, leadership or political power – His under bosses were on no help either, they were not born leaders like Luchiano was - Things started to fall apart, people stopped paying protection money, the illegal gambling dens all over Liberty were being raided by police and Sindacco turf was being fought over daily.

Antonio, Marco and Alphonse seen this opening, they already began to build up their own power and influence but now was their time to strike. With the old man out of the picture they were free to step up and take the city.

They all saw liquor was where the big money was to be made.

Within a few weeks the trio began to muscle in on Sindacco's turf. Vercetti had his gang of equally psychotic men go to work on the illegal breweries all over Portland. Antonio's men began to move in on the Union rackets all over Staunton and the hijacking of Sindacco's liquor trucks was frequent. Marco got to the point where he practically owned all prostitution in Portland. Eventually this sparked the Sindacco Wars of 1944–1950; the streets of Portland flowed with blood,

Business was good for the trio. They were all married within the a few years, the Sindaccos however were fast losing control and with each year Antonio, Marco and Alphonse grew more powerful. Luchiano was helpless to do anything as he received infrequent and often inaccurate reports in prison.

In 1947, although they were making plenty money on selling liquor, Marco soon realized that there was something much more profitable than selling hooch – Narcotics.

Drug peddling considered an "unclean" trade by Sindacco and many of the other old Mafia bosses but there was one crime overlord In Liberty who was interested in expanding into Narcotics, the Jewish Gambler and rackets master Meyer Rothstein.

Rothstein arranged to have the drugs brought into Liberty from Bogota, Columbia through a Military associate known only as Cortez, but he need some muscle behind his hustle. It was agreed that Vercetti and Marco would deal with distribution on the streets and any protection needed.

Antonio was a little old fashioned and was strongly against the selling of drugs. He has build up some political power over the years and didn't want to risk losing it. The politician's seen liquor and gambling as fairly harmless vices but drugs were another matter and there was a risk they might abandon Antonio. Marco and Vercetti refused to stop selling it and it caused tension among the ranks.


	3. Chapter 3: The Thanksgiving Massacre

Chapter 3: The Thanksgiving Massacre

In 1950, after being prison for 8 long years it was announced Luchiano Sindacco was returning to Liberty.

The acting Capo, Joseph Rosenberg, got word of this and realising that Don Sindacco would certainly have him killed for the mess he had made, fled to Vice City without telling a soul.

At this point Antonio, Marco and Alphonse had a problem. They knew the old man would come at them with everything he had to reclaim his power. This could not happen. Although they were all in this together Antonio Leone was their "Don" he was the eldest and wisest. But Marco and Vercetti felt they had come to a dead end - to grow they would have to do it on their own. Marco and Vercetti asked to leave and form their own family. Antonio accepted. Tensions were at an all time high and with their disagreements of the selling of narcotics. This was for the best. Besides, with Sindacco returning it would be much harder for him to fight back if he was against 2 families rather than 1.

And so in February 1950 Marco Forelli and Alphonse Vercetti formed their own family. It was around this time that Antonio's wife gave birth to their first child. He was named Salvatore Leone.

The Vercetti & Marco's gang growing in numbers and strength each week, one week in June 1950 however the Forelli family gained a very special member. His wife Marina gave birth to healthy boy who they called Santino Forelli, or "Sonny"

Upon his return Luchiano Sindacco indeed has his incompetent under bosses and lieutenants killed and their bodies dumped in a scrap yard in west Portland as a lesson. He was back, he saw theses young upstarts taking over his business and immediate action had to be taken.

Within days of his return, Luchiano had an Irish gangster, O'Bannon, who was on his payroll to contact Antonio, Marco and Alphonse with an offer to buy a very large consignment of drugs he has hijacked from one of Sindacco's men. Antonio declined – He was totally against drugs, but also found it suspicious that an old fashioned gangster like Sindacco was now dealing in narcotics. Marco and Vercetti jumped at the offer and agree to meet with O'Bannon in a disused warehouse in Staunton Island.

At an appointed time, Vercetti took 4 of his men and 2 of Forelli's men to the warehouse and waited for O'Bannon. Outside several of Sindacco's men dressed as policemen rushed inside the warehouse. Marco would have been there if he had not overslept. He was just about to arrive at the scene with 2 of his lieutenants, when he saw what he took for policemen going inside the warehouse. Assuming it was a police raid the three of them slipped into a coffee shop to wait until it was over. When they heard gunshots they fled to safety.

A few moments a witness saw 2 men coming out, hands in the air, with 2 policemen behind them. The quartet was actually Sindacco's men and they got into a Glendale and drove off. The woman ran over to the warehouse and saw the carnage – 8 blood smeared men sprawled on the floor, among them the lifeless body of Alphonse Vercetti still clutching his trusty Tommy gun.


	4. Chapter 4: The Death of Luchiano Sindacc

Chapter 4: The Death of Luchiano Sindacco

It was not too soon after Alphonse Vercetti's murder in 1950 that his wife gave birth to their only child, When he was alive it was Alphonse's strange desire for his son to be called after his favourite gun. She named him Thomas or "Tommy" for short, ironically the gun of the same name that he was brutally killed with.

Vercetti's murder sent shockwaves throughout the criminal underworld. The brutal murder of the 8 men on Thanksgiving Day 1950 was dubbed by the media "The Thanksgiving Massacre" – Everyone took notice that Luchiano Sindacco was back.

Marco was furious at the murder. Antonio tried to reason with him but it was hopeless. By this time Marco's uncle who owned the restaurant had decided to retire back to Sicily and so left the place to Marco. Marco renamed it to Marco's Bistro, a nice family restaurant that was actually the HQ for all of Marco's Operations.

Marco decided Sindacco had to be wiped out for good. Antonio rightfully said this could cause another war bloodier than the last. It didn't matter to Marco he had it planned out that the hit on Sindacco would happen within the next 2 years.

It was now 1952 and at the age of 37, Antonio's powerbase was staggering. He has control over nearly half of Sindacco's rackets from when he arrived in Liberty in 1940. The previous year he had even knocked off Liberty City Bank and made a good profit. In one of the few jobs he worked with Marco with he had arranged everything to the last detail. He even has the top safe cracker in the country with him, Cam Jones. Together the gang got away clean with 1.4 Million dollars. This brought down major heat on the 2 families and the newly elected President Edger G Sherman (Who later had a dam in San Andreas named after him) vowed to bring down the Mafia in America.

**Newspaper Article Available at my website. **

It was inevitably in March 23rd 1952 when Sindacco actions once again caught up with him. Marco Forelli has been waiting for the right time to strike and it was now. Luchiano Sindacco took one of his regular visits to his barbershop in Harwood. An unmarked 1951 Glendale pulled up and 2 of Forelli's men burst through the doors of the shop and sprayed Sindacco with a seemingly non-stop tirade of bullets while he was in his chair. One of the men reached into his top pocket and threw a single red rose onto the body of Luchiano and left. The biggest mobster in the history of Liberty City had just been killed.

**Newspaper Article Available at my website. **

The media feared a full scale was about to take place. The death of Sindacco sent shockwaves throughout the entire U.S. His funeral was grand, the streets of St Marks where lined with floral bouquets as the funeral procession crawled through the streets. The streets were awash with tears, Liberty had lost its godfather. Luchiano Sindacco body was sent back to Palermo, Sicily to be buried. The old school mafia ceased to exist when Luchiano died.

Before his death, Luchiano had been grooming his grandson Anthony in the ways of the family business, at the time of his death in 1952 Anthony was only 23. The whole Sindacco Family knew Anthony was the successor to Luchiano and much the distain of his father Anthony took on the role.

Anthony was optimistic, He was young and he knew his grandfather was sick of all the fighting and killing between the families. Anthony had a vision. He called a meeting or "sit down" with all the heads of the families (including Leone and Forelli) at the newly built Visage Casino in Las Venturas in 1953.

He proposed to end all bloodshed; he would forgo the revenge of his grandfather as a gesture of peace. His vision was to form a nation wide crime syndicate, instead of the petty fighting between each other they would divided all the turf. There was plenty money to be made and it if they stuck to the plan everyone would get a piece of the action. Anthony agreed to take most of his operations to Las Venturas where his grandfather had funded the new Visage Casino and to Carcer City.

Liberty City would be divided between the remaining Sindacco, Leone, Forelli, Clericuzio and Santiaro families. Antonio Leone rose from his seat and with a tear in his eye embraced Anthony Sindacco. The heads of the families all applauded and rose to congratulate Anthony, except Forelli.


	5. Chapter 5: Salvatore Leone Makes His Bon

Chapter 5: Salvatore Leone Makes His Bones

In 1955 Anthony took the majority of the family's rackets and dealing and moved to Las Venturas. His remaining interests in Liberty were left to his under boss – Mickey Stambolli. The remaining 4 families negotiated the division of Liberty. It was agreed the Leone would control the gambling and the unions in Portland, the Forellis would have all narcotics and prostitution in Staunton. The Santiago's and Clericuzio would control narcotics and bookies in Shore side. And it was like this for the several years - gang violence remained to a bare minimum and the families were happy to be making more money than ever before, The Sindaccos were still operating in Venturas and like promised there was no revenge for Luchiano.

This, however is not to say there were not any hiccups along the way.

In 1970, Salvatore Leone was 20 years old and fast becoming a strong influence in the family; He was known to fly to Los Santos and Las Venturas frequently on "business" with the local police authority, Salvatore seemed to have a good handle on corruption and bribery.

The Leone Family had run into some trouble, two of Antonio's button men, Federico and Vinny, was caught by the F.B.I and decided to squeal on the Leone family's operations to escape a harsh sentence.

Salvatore had his contact in the LSPD find where he was holed up; the Witness protection program moved Federico to a small town outside Las Venturas called Palamino Creek. It was time for Salvatore to "make his bones" – Antonio sent him with 3 of his men to take care of him. Salvatore took him out to the desert and Federico was never heard of again.

Vinny was found many years later in Vice City, once caught Salvatore had him fitted with a pair of "cement boots" and then was made to "sleep with the fishes" just west of the leaf links golf course.


	6. Chapter 6: The Harwood Butcher

Chapter 6: The Harwood Butcher

Back in Liberty, Marco Forelli was now 50, his empire had grown powerful, and he was even starting to branch out his operation to San Fierro. Ever since the death of Alphonse Vercetti, Marco felt he was responsible for Alphonse's son, Tommy who was now 19 years old. Marco's son, Sonny Forelli was friends with Tommy, since they were 14 they were out in stealing cars and other petty crimes.

However in 1971, Sonny had gotten into a dispute with some of Sindacco's men over a game of cards in Harwood. Sonny was humiliated and was thrown out of the club. Sonny later returned to the club with Tommy and without clearance from Marco, suggested to Tommy that they both go into the club and take care of business. Tommy was reluctant but Sonny had an ace up his sleeve. He brought up a fact that his mother hid from him for years. That it was Sindacco's men that brutally killed his father all then years ago. He told him the whole story.

Tommy was a lunatic like his father; he went into a rage, without hesitation took a machinegun from the trunk and entered the club. The sound of gunfire pierced through the neighbourhood. Sonny heard police sirens and speeded away just as Tommy exited the Club covered in blood. The police surrounded Tommy and arrested him. Inside the club they found the butchered corpses of 15 mobsters.

Tommy Vercetti, who was now dubbed the "Harwood Butcher" was taken court and was sentenced to 15 years minimum in a federal penitentiary.

Marco was furious with Sonny; this was a direct act of war he had declared on the Sindaccos'. They had broken the agreement. There was to be retaliation from Don Anthony Sindacco for sure.

Marco Forelli and Antonio Leone arranged a private meeting in Staunton Island to discuss what they would do about this situation; Antonio was accompanied by his youngest son Carlo. It was very delicate; Anthony just lost 15 of his men including a nephew.

Unknown to them they were followed, and as Antonio and Marco exited the building to enter their car, 2 of Sindaccos men pounced and opened fire. Marco luckily had taken cover but Antonio and Carlo were hit several times.

They were both rushed to Staunton hospital, but Carlo was pronounced dead on arrival. Antonio was alive and they managed to stabilize him.

When told of the news, Salvatore erupted. He vowed vengeance on the death of his brother. In his eyes this was the fault of Marco Forelli and his family. The Leones had nothing to do with the Harwood Massacre, yet his father and brother paid for it. There was going to be hell to pay.


	7. Chapter 7: The Prince takes the Throne

Chapter 7: The Prince takes the Throne

The funeral of Carlo Leone was attended by the heads of all the Liberty City families except Anthony Sindacco. Carlo was Don Antonio Leone's choice to be his successor, although the youngest he was by far the most cunning and intelligent. He showed great promise. Salvatore openly disagreed with his father's decision but it didn't matter. His word was law.

But Carlo's death rose suspicion, on the surface it seemed like a normal Sindacco hit, but with the Don in hospital, Salvatore assumed temporary control of the Leone family. Rumours began to spread that Salvatore was in on the hit on his brother and father so he could assume power. Salvatore was disgusted by the rumours and stated that if anyone ever brought up the rumour again it would mean their death. It never was.

It was 1972 and with the Don still in hospital Salvatore controlled the family. However he began doing things differently from his father's methods, for one his men began dealing with narcotics, something the Don was against. Salvatore couldn't resist the money to be made.

It also becomes apparent to his under bosses that he was hell-bent on revenge for his father and brother. But strangely he was not concerned with the Sindaccos but the Forellis, namely Marco.

His underbosses didn't understand why, they were ready to put a price on Anthony Sindacco head but Salvatore disagreed. Salvatore never liked Marco or his heir, Sonny Forelli – Where his father seen them as allies, he seen them as an obstacle to true power in Liberty. Since they split form the Leone family they ware getting too powerful. Salvatore couldn't have that.

Salvatore bided his time. In 1973 he met a young man who had just emigrated over from Sicily with his mother. Salvatore watched one day as this man within days of arriving in Liberty began to shake down local hoodlums and drug dealers for protection money on Leone Turf. Either this guy was crazy or very brave. Either way Salvatore liked it and was drawn to it. He needed someone ruthless like him in the family. His name was Tony Cipriati and he later became Salvatore's head under boss.

Tony's mother, who Salvatore only knew as "Mama", had recently bought a restaurant in St Marks not to far from Marco's Bistro. Cipriati Ristorante. Their past in Sicily is unclear but it was known that back there, Tony's father was a very feared and dangerous mafia chief. After his murder they had to flee to America. As it turns out, before he was shot, it was Antonio Leone who arranged for them to come to America.

Eventually in late 1973 Don Antonio Leone retuned home. Marco Forelli and a few of his men visited the Don to show their respect

It was assumed that the Don would re-assume power from his son, but he did not. He was now 57 and the many years of fighting had exhausted him. He announced that he was retired. Although he had wanted Carlo to run the family, he had no choice but to put control into Salvatore's hands. Salvatore at the age of 23 was the new Don.

This made Forelli uncomfortable, he knew Salvatore didn't like him but nothing could be done. Marco Forelli awkwardly embraced the new Don, congratulated him and left. Salvatore's underbosses gather around as kissed his hand, pledging their allegiance to him.

For the next 2 years Antonio taught his son what he needed to know about the business. He wanted this family war to stop, there had been too much death, he remembered back the speech Antonio Sindacco gave in Venturas and wanted Salvatore to work towards uniting the families. Salvatore was learning fast but he had his own ideas about how he would run Liberty.

Eventually in 1975 Antonio had become very tired. He made the decision to emigrate back the Palermo, Sicily, back to the motherland. He even asked Marco Forelli to join him, but Marco declined.

For the next 6 years Antonio lived a quiet life on his old farm, attending to his tomato and grape vines, thinking about his old friends Forelli and Vercetti and the good times they had all them years ago. He died peacefully in 1981

News reached Liberty. Salvatore and the Leones held a small remembrance service. It was the end of an era.


	8. Chapter 8: A Dish Best Served Cold

Chapter 8: A Dish Best Served Cold

His father's death, although morbid as it may seem, was what Salvatore was waiting for, his hatred for Marco had kept growing over the years, despite Antonio forgiving Marco, Salvatore didn't, and he was waiting for his father to die so he could kill Forelli. He knew his father would never forgive him if he had killed Forelli while he was alive.

So it was decided - it was finally time to wipe out Marco Forelli.

Salvatore had a man within the Los Santos Police Dept on the payroll, not just any man – thee man, Head Police Chief - Arthur Sheridan. He was on the payroll for years ever since he was a street cop but was still good friends with Salvatore. The Don had a big job for him. It was understood that Marco Forelli was going to be visiting Los Santos that weekend – Salvatore wanted him dead.

Sheridan was reluctant. This could bring a lot of heat onto him; he had just been cleared of corruption charged by the Supreme Court. Salvatore offered him $250,000 dollars for the hit. Sheridan said no more. It was a done deal.

23rd February 1981, Marco Forelli arrived in Los Santos on business. That afternoon he and his entourage of men went to the Downtown cemetery to pay respects to an old associate. The stopped at a gravestone and lowered their heads. In a heartbeat Marco Forelli was hit square in the head by a sniper's bullet. The blood splattered all over the gravestone and Marco's body fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. His men panicked and randomly fired shots. The sniper was never found.

**Newspaper Article available at my Website**

Back in Liberty the news spread like wild fire, Sonny Forelli was crushed. He had been running the family under the supervision of his father Marco but now he was all alone – he took full control. Sonny's underbosses were uneasy about this. They knew he wasn't ready to be Don, but no one dared challenged Sonny. Sonny wanted revenge – but could not be sure who put out the hit on his father. The Sindaccos or the Leones were the only 2 suspects. He knew he didn't see eye to eye with Salvatore so it could have been them but The Sindaccos could have still been bitter about the Harwood Massacre. There was only one option – He had to rub out both Salvatore and Antonio. He knew for sure this would mean a full scale war with both, which is why he wanted to wait for right moment. Right now the Forelli family was still recovering from the death of Marco. Sonny waited.

In 1982 the Sindacco family withdrew from Las Venturas and returned to Liberty. With the death of Marco Forelli, Antonio Sindacco saw that Sonny could never hold the family together and the Forellis would be finished within a few years, this meant all the Forelli's action would be up for grabs if they didn't act the Leone's would take it all.


	9. Chapter 9: Beginning of the End

Chapter 9: Beginning of the End

In 1986, after 15 years Tommy Vercetti was released from prison, Sonny welcomed him back but there was a problem, he didn't want him on the streets of Liberty, it was bad for business. Sonny had been thinking about expanding his operations down south so this was a perfect opportunity. He sent Tommy down to Vice City to meet up with his contact – Ken Rosenberg.

Forelli organised drug deal with some Columbians and wanted Tommy to go make the exchange. Sure enough Vercetti met up with the Columbians at Vice City docks to make the deal. However it was ambushed but Vercetti and Ken escaped without the money or drugs.

When Sonny got word of this he exploded, he ordered Tommy to get the money back by any means necessary. Vercetti had no choice.

Months past, then Sonny got word that Tommy had killed the reigning drug kingpin of Vice and had taken over all his operations among other businesses - Tommy was making big money but no tribute was being paid to Sonny. This infuriated Sonny so had his men find a weak link in chain, he found on – a friend of Tommy's called Lance Vance. Sonny secretly flew Lance to Liberty and made a deal with him. He wanted all of Tommy's action in Vice but he knew Tommy wasn't going to give it up willingly. Lance made the deal with Sonny.

Weeks after Sonny sent down a gang of his collectors to force Tommy's businesses to pay tribute. Tommy didn't like this and killed every last one of them. Sonny decided it was time for him and his men to pay Tommy a personal visit. It was the last trip Sonny would take.

Sonny's men stormed Tommy's mansion, miraculously Tommy executed them all. Sonny was all alone with Tommy – Tommy resented Sonny for sending him to prison. It was Sonny's fault he was locked up for 15 years. Sonny Forelli paid with his life.

News reached Liberty, Salvatore was overjoyed. The fall of the Forelli family had begun. Sonny's younger brother, Vincent (29) took charge of the family in 1986. After seeing what Tommy Vercetti did to Sonny and his men took no action. Tommy has his own army and the Forellis had their own battles to fight in Liberty. The Sindaccos and Leones were slowly muscling in on their rackets. Vincent was feeling the heat. When he was alive Sonny had conceived the perfect plan to kill both Salvatore and Antonio - but never gave out the fine details. He was secretive and was waiting for the right time, unfortunately with his death they would never know.

In 1986 Salvatore received news one of his men, LSPD Police Chief Sheridan had been brutally killed while driving home. Even more interestingly it looked to be a Forelli hit, a single red rose was left on the body. Salvatore had underestimated the Forellis.

For the next 6 years the Liberty city families were back to their old ways, Salvatore and the Forellis had their scuffles over turf and rackets, and the Sindaccos were slowly rising back to the top in Liberty gaining more and more influence each week. By now Anthony Sindacco had a son who joined him in his organisation – Johnny Sindacco. He was useless at anything he did and would always be getting caught and Anthony had to always bail him out.

It was in 1992 Johnny Sindacco pitched an idea to hid father about moving back to Venturas – A casino Caligula's Palace was for sale and this would be the perfect opportunity to launder all the families money. The Antonio liked the idea but it was too big a risk He needed an equally corrupt partner.

Johnny suggested an idea that was first seen as insane. Why not get the Leones and Forellis involved. That way the risk is shared. Anthony was always the optimist; this could be a way to bring the families together again. He sent Johnny to negotiate with Vincent and Salvatore.


	10. Chapter 10: The Gamble in Las Venturas

Chapter 10: The Gamble in Las Venturas

Vincent Forelli was slowly convinced by Johnny Sindacco to set up the Casino. He didn't trust Sindaccos, but he had always wanted to expand into Venturas and this was the opportunity. Johnny met with Salvatore and pitched the idea. Salvatore didn't like the idea at first. He had to put $5 million of his own money into it but wouldn't get control of the books as Sindacco had his own guy ready to run the casino. Salvatore demanded that the casino be run by an outside guy to ensure impartiality, more importantly someone that could be bullied.

Salvatore suggested that Ken Rosenberg be used, since the late 80's he was a washed up drug addict. He had just got out of rehab so this was perfect – The deal was made

Johnny Sindacco now had to get rid of the guy he had originally set up to run the casino; he sent 2 of his men to arrange his "communion" in the desert.

The casino opened in 1992, although it had its teething problems, things were running smoothly. The families remained in Liberty and Rosenberg was left in charge. After a few months a rival new casino opened on the strip. The Four Dragons was backed by the Triads. The families had a problem and Johnny Sindacco was sent to take care of it.

A few weeks later Salvatore got word that Johnny Sindacco was killed in Venturas by a hoodlum though to be connected with the triads. Salvatore decided to take a trip to Venturas to take care of business; it was his $5 million was a stake.

Vincent Forelli got word of this; it was the perfect opportunity to take out the Leones out of the picture plus his 5 million. Vincent arranged a hit squad to fly over to Venturas to deal with Salvatore. Vincent waited for conformation of a successful hit. It never came. He made enquires and all he could find out was that the plane they went over on simply crashed into the sea.

Forelli was furious; planes didn't just fall into the sea. Salvatore had somehow got word of this.

Vincent became very paranoid. He knew that Salvatore was going to hit back. Sure enough days after the plane crash Vincent was relaxing in the Bistro with his cousin and underboss, Micky Forelli, playing cards. They both then heard heavy gunfire upstairs and panicked. His lieutenants quickly rushed Vincent into a Sentinel and it roared off. However Vincent could see out the back window that Micky Forelli's Sentinel would not start, he was trapped. Vincent wanted to go back for him, but it was too late. Vincent saw just a glimpse of the killer coming for Micky as thier car drove off to a hideout.

Meanwhile in Venturas, There was news of a crime surge in the last few weeks, A military helicopter was stolen from an army base, police bikes were going missing and there were reports of was heavy gunfire heard out in the desert one night, Salvatore thought nothing of this, the casino was running smoothly and he had met a waitress called Maria. She fell for Salvatore and became his fiancé.

It was one night Salvatore was with Maria in the penthouse suite of Caligula's when suddenly the power failed. He tried to radio down to the manager but got nothing. Several minutes passed and he finally managed to get down to security. All he could hear over the radio was gunfire. Power was eventually restored. He got word from the manager that the casino vault had been broken into. Salvatore was furious; he looked out the window and saw police helicopters circling the casino and a figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He recognised who it was – It was the associate called Carl Johnson that he had take care of the Forellis back in Liberty. He watched as he somehow parachuted to another building and into a helicopter to make his escape.


	11. Chapter 11: The Caligula Wars

Chapter 11: The Caligula Wars

Heads were going to roll. All the $5 million was gone from the vault and Salvatore was certain the Sindaccos had something to do with it. He made enquires to find out any information about Mr Carl Johnson but his men couldn't find anything.

After the theft the whole casino deal fell through and Salvatore moved back to Liberty. Anthony Sindacco assured Salvatore that they had nothing to do with the robbery but Salvatore wasn't buying it. Salvatore became paranoid and began to suspect the Vincent Forelli too. He did after all order the massacre of Forelli's men in Liberty.

In 1993 Salvatore called a meeting with Vincent and Anthony at his mansion in St Marks. He gave them a long speech about betrayal and honour in this thing of theirs, then presented them both an option. Either they both pay Salvatore $2.5 million or they go to war.

Forelli and Sindacco both looked at each other and stood up and walked out.

And so in 1993 Leones went to war with the Forellis and Sindaccos. The Caligula War (1993 – 1997) had begun. Salvatore was taking a big risk. He was going up against 2 families and this could turn out worse than the Sindacco war of 1944.

Both sides lost many men in the 4 years. The first year resulted in several attempts on Salvatore's life. Miraculously he was never killed; the best they managed was a drive by hit on him and his men, several were killed but Salvatore only sustained a flesh wound.

In 1995 Anthony Sindacco was captured by the F.B.I. They had been onto him since the late 80's; they had an informant working within the ranks of the Sindacco crime family known only as Tanner. He had gathered enough information to bring them down and in 1995 it went to court. Anthony Sindacco, just like his grandfather was found guilty of Tax Evasion, Murder, Corruption, Hijacking, the list went on. It was the end for Anthony, he was sent down for life imprisonment.

With Anthony gone, the Sindacos were without lost. Anthony's son, Anthony Junior or Little Tony was left in charge. Sick of the war in Liberty, Little Tony made the decision to withdraw completely from Liberty and move the entire families operation to Carcer City. The way he saw it there was always going to be war in Liberty as long as the Leones and Forellis were around. Their blood feud would never end until they were both gone.

And so in late 1996, after 97 years of history in Liberty City, the Sindacco Family was gone.

This left the Leones and Forellis in a vicious race to get in on all the action the Sindaccos had left behind. The war became bloodier than ever and every day mobsters were being gunned down in the streets.

The year was 1997 and Vincent was hell-bent on getting rid of Salvatore but nothing he seemed to do was working, he simply didn't have the killer instinct Marco or even Sonny had. Vincent had his 2 nephews working for him also. The two twins were sons of Sonny Forelli, Dante and Giorgio AKA "The Forelli Brothers"

The Twins were sick of Vincent's incompetence for some time; Salvatore was gaining power each day they were losing the war. The twins had always resented Vincent; they blamed him for their father's death for not going with him to Vice City.

The twins met with the underbosses of the Forelli family. It was agreed that if things kept going as they were, the Forellis would be finished. Vincent Forelli and his lieutenants had to take out of the picture.

The twins arranged the hit. They had told Vincent a meeting had been arranged with a west coast drug lord, much money was to be made. Vincent's limo took the Porter tunnel to Shoreside Vale with the twins riding in the car in front. Halfway thought the tunnel the twins Sentinel stopped blocked the limo – 4 men in police uniforms got out the car behind the limo and sprayed it with bullets - Vincent and his men were instantly killed and the Twins assumed control of the Family.


	12. Chapter 12: The Clash of Cultures

Chapter 12: The Clash of Cultures

1997 saw the arrival of a new presence in Liberty - The Triads. This made both the Leone and Forellis uneasy, not much was known about them, all they knew was they were originally from the west coast and headed by a man called Ran Fa Li, Leader of the Red Gecko Tong – He was a feared boss whose presence was felt in both Las Venturas and San Fierro.

They established themselves in Chinatown and within a few years built a mackerel factory, a front for their operations.

1999 - Salvatore was getting uncomfortable with their presence in Liberty; they were moving in on Leone turf, he wanted them out so he sent his under boss, Tony Cipriati who had a deep hate for Triads, to teach them a lesson. Tony rigged a car bomb to go off in front of Ran Fa Li's HQ in Chinatown. It blew up half the block and war was declared.

In 2001, shortly after the Staunton Bridge was bombed. Salvatore became aware of the Columbian Cartel doing business. It was rumours at first but when one of their tankers ported in Portland Docks it became clear. Salvatore was getting more and more paranoid. He felt like his enemies were coming from all sides.

By this time one of his men, Luigi Gortelli a pimp and nightclub owner, had an unknown guy working for him for a while. Rumour was he was absolutely ruthless and would do anything for money. Salvatore had a plan – he could 3 birds with one stone - he met with him and promised him the world if he works for him. The nameless man who oddly never spoke happily joined his organisation.

The Forelli Brothers had been a thorn in side of Salvatore for past few years. They had ruined many of operations, in 1999 they tipped of the police to a major hijacking of goods at Francis International Airport. Salvatore lost thousands. It was decided that Salvatore's new man could take care of them both.

Leone got word that the brothers were hiding by the pier in their cars and waiting to ambush whoever was showed up to dispose of one of their underbosses in an old car. Salvatore's new guy went into the ambush and fled the scene in a Manana, the brothers gave chase. During the chase the mystery man miraculously rammed Giorgio's car into the sea and the other crashed into a brick wall. One eyewitness claims that wasn't enough. The man got out of his car and saw the injured Dante Forelli crawling from his vehicle and proceeded to beat him to death.

Salvatore was overjoyed at the news and paid him handsomely. He had already had another job lined up for his man. He ordered him to blow up not only the Triad mackerel factory but sink the Columbian Tanker. The man delivered on both counts.

By now Salvatore was getting a little suspicious. This man was indeed ruthless, too ruthless. He almost enjoyed his work. He was also getting suspicious of his fiancée Maria. He was certain something was going on between the two and it was confirmed when he confronted Maria, she admitted they were going together. Salvatore was already feeling paranoid, this didn't help.

Salvatore made the decision that the man had to go. At this rate he could be his next victim.

Ran Fa Li got a call from Salvatore; He told him he had the man responsible for blowing up his factory and as a gesture of goodwill would deliver him to Ran Fa Li. He accepted and arranged for a bomb to be planted in a car in Chinatown.

Salvatore ordered the man to take the car to a nearby crusher to dispose of a body, the man obliged.

Salvatore waited; there was no word that the bomb had gone off and the car was still there intact. Ran Fa Li was furious. He was insulted by this and vowed that Salvatore would pay.

Salvatore was baffled. The man had disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13: Last Requests

Chapter 13: Last Requests

It was on 14th March 2001 Salvatore was murdered leaving a strip club.

A single sniper bullet pierced his skull and he was instantly killed. His bodyguards franticly searched the entire area but the mystery killed had eluded them.

**Newspaper Article Available at my Website **

Salvatore was buried in a private Family ceremony near his mansion in St Marks.

Both the Forelli and Leon families were in chaos. Joey Leone was forced to give up work in his garage and assume power of the family. Joey was certain it was the Triads that had murdered his father, Ran Fa Li had to pay for this. Joey gave this job to Tony Cipriati who had detested the Triads from the start. Tony arranged for his men to observe the movements of Ran Fa Li, he was guarded at all times.

Tony got word that Ra Fa Li was meeting in Staunton with a fellow Triad leader from San Fierro (who was rumoured to be in Liberty City to buy a bankrupt Yakuza-run casino). Tony's men went into action.

The meeting place was the same hotel Marco and Antonio had met all those years ago to discuss the Sindacco problem. The hotel was heavily guarded with Triads, but this didn't stop Tony. Ran Fa Li was first to arrive and then followed by the other Triad Leader, who was accompanied by a mystery black man.

Tony had planned this hit like a police raid; it was going to be messy, he wanted to send a clear message. At Tony's signal a barrage of Leone soldiers raided the hotel. Heavy gunfire was heard and within minutes the Leone soldiers ran out of the building and fled in their cars.

The police arrived and discovered the bloody bodies of 25 Triads and 6 Leone soldiers. Among the bodies was that of Ran Fa Li, shot in the head 5 times. Eye witnesses report that they saw a smartly dressed black man and an oriental blind man escape into a car waiting around the back of the hotel.

This originally seen like a huge victory for the Leones, until one of their sources in the Yakuza informed them who really killed the Don; it was the maniac that blew up the Columbian tanker.

Joey sent a hit squat to Staunton Island to track him down but when the entire team were slaughtered he cut his losses and didn't pursue him further. He had the Triads to worry about.

Meanwhile Giorgio Forelli, who was suspected dead along with his brother, was found alive, washed up on the shores of Staunton Island. Giorgio made a recovery within weeks and took his place back in charge of the Forellis.

The war with the Triads and Forellis, along with the unsolved bombing catastrophe in Staunton had weakened the Leones and neither family was in any state to wage war. A "ceasefire" was implemented in 2002.

City life began to return to normal however in late 2004 there were rumours on the streets of a new European crime wave about to hit Liberty soon. The families were getting nervous and despite all their efforts couldn't find out who it was.


	14. Chapter 14: The Russian Mafia

Chapter 14: The Russian Mafia

In January 2005 the rumours were true. The Russian Mafia arrived - and hit Liberty City with ruthless aggression. Within days more and more unsavoury looking Russians were seen on the streets all over Liberty. Their main dealing was in weapons trade but unlike the old school Mafia who dealt in mainly gambling, prostitution, narcotics and the like, there was there was nothing the Russians weren't involved in.

Computer hacking, insurance fraud, money laundering, hijacking, contract killings – you name it. White collar criminals posing as businessmen are known to set up respectable fronts to cover up a wide range of criminal activity they cover.

Originally they flourished in Soviet Russia where anything could be bought on the black market. It was only when communism collapsed in the late 80's the Mafia emerged from the dark world where syndicated crime was organised in Russia. After years of operating under communism, the Mafia was more organised than the political groups in power. They were truly a force to be reckoned with.

These Russians were not your regular criminals; these desperados were out to get every cent out there. At the top if the Mafia ladder are the "vory y zakonye" or "Vor" for short. There men are the major wheeler-dealers, the men who rub shoulders with the great and good of Russia's political and social scene.

The head honcho of the Russians in Liberty was a shadowy figure known as Vladimir Jerkhoff. Vladimir was born in 1948 in Ukraine, despite having a degree in economics; he shunned life as a civil servant and turned to crime. He emerged in criminal world in early 1970 where he was part of a gang operating in Moscow. He saw an opening when the hard-line government lifted the immigration controls on Jews who wanted to leave the county and live in Israel. Vladimir offered to buy their assets for hard currency – a pittance, but enough for them to start a new life. Vladimir made a vast profit from the sale. With the profits he went into business with fellow Russian mobster Nikolai Vanka and began dealing in arms.

By now he was probably the most powerful gangster Europe had ever known. His tentacles reached out far - Brothels in Paris, Illegal Bookies in Rome, drug running in London, smuggling in France and much more.

Vladimir prospered and it came to a point where he became one of the men who was know to be able to supply nuclear materials not only to terrorist groups, but developing world governments. He is also know to have links and business dealings to a shadowy figure known as "Darkel" in Liberty City supplying him with a vast amount of arms around 2001.

He had his sights America, much money was to be made. Immediately the Russians moved in on the Leones, Forellis and even the Triads action. They were moving too fast for the families. Before they knew it they were losing territory all over the city. Gangland murder rates skyrocketed and the families were losing men rapidly.

Joey Leone called a meeting with the Giorgio Forelli in early 2006. They met at the mansion in St Marks and Joey proposed a deal. The Russians were too strong, at this rate the families will have nothing left. They needed to work together if they were going to defeat this threat.

Joey wanted to reunite the families, Leone and Forelli one again, like their grandfathers. Giorgio agreed. They shook hands and the blood feud between the Forellis and Leones for the past 30 years was over.


	15. Chapter 15: The Prodigal Son Returns

Chapter 15: The Prodigal Son Returns

Vladimir was moving fast, within 2 years of operating in the U.S. his influence reached all over the country. It was even rumoured that he was dealing with President Alex Shrub on one level. Vladimir was still working to control the arms trade in the USA; he moved one step closed when he bought the entire Ammu-nation franchise, but it wasn't enough. He needed a partner in the U.S to share the risk. This problem was solved when he was contacted by a fellow arms dealer in Vice City - Ray Wachowski.

The deal was made and together with Ray they went nationwide. The arms were imported from Russia, China and France and made their way onto U.S streets in no time.

It was known to the F.B.I and the C.I.A for quite some time Vladimir had been dealing with a mystery associate, an American who was currently somewhere in Britain on business. This associate had been a major factor in establishing the Russians presence in the US. It was only after he arrived back in the U.S did they discover who it was.

The one time Kingpin of Vice City - Tommy Vercetti.

Tommy who was 56 now had one time ruled the drugs trade in Vice City 20 years ago but in 1991 he mysteriously disappeared from the scene. Some say he retired and moved to the west coast to open up a boat school, others say he moved to Sicily – nothing was ever proved.

His businesses were left in the hands of Ken Rosenberg, who subsequently had a drug habit, couldn't control them as well as Tommy had and with in a year Ken went into rehab and Vice City was open for the taking.

Now it seemed that after his long hiatus he had returned to his original home – Liberty City. And was back to claim what was his.

It seems Tommy had become good friends with Vladimir over the years and together they were ready to carve up Liberty City.

The Leones and Forellis got word of this. They were both furious. The Forellis especially knew they were in targets as it was Giorgio's father Sonny who had tried to kill him. Giorgio saw this as chance to get revenge on his father's killer but Joey Leone disagreed. Tony Cipriati agreed; they should go to war with Vercetti and his Russian lapdog.

Giorgio suggested they sink his next arms shipment coming in from France, Tony agreed, this was rumoured to be the biggest cargo shipment yet, they would lose millions. Tony had his best man do the job, a local garage owner - 8 Ball.

The plan went without a hitch, 8 Ball rigged the explosives and Forellis men took care of any Russians. The Tanker sank like a stone. It was the repercussions that were unexpected.

The very next day Liberty City was rocked to its foundations as Tommy and Vladimir showed the extant of their wrath. Within the space of an hour

8 Ball's body shop was bombed, the authorities reached the scene and discovered 8 Ball's mutilated body in the nearby car crusher.

Joey Leone's garage was set ablaze

Joey's girlfriend Misty's apartment was bombed. With Misty inside,

Marcos Bistro was also bombed, killing several of Giorgio's underbosses.

Tony Cipriati's restaurant was obliterated with Mama Cipriati inside.

Sex Club 7 and Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club were destroyed by another bomb. Several Leone Underbosses and Luigi Gortelli were killed.


	16. Chapter 16: The Wrath of

Chapter 16: The Wrath of Tommy Vercetti

Joey Leone had underestimated Vercetti. They held a meeting at the Joey's mansion in St Marks. Everyone was there except Tony Cipriati who went ballistic when he heard of his mother's death and was nowhere to be found. They were in trouble, Giorgio and Joey needed to do something quick. Joey's Consigliore came to the conclusion that peace was the only way for survival. They had to make peace with Vercetti and Vladimir. It was agreed, they would extend the olive branch.

Just as they were about to leave they heard a roar of gunfire outside. The mansion was heavily guarded but it didn't seem to stop the gunmen. It was the Russians. Their angel of death had come for them.

Joey and Giorgio were rushed to the basement by their lieutenants as gunfire was all that could be heard upstairs. The gunfire stopped and a limo rolled into the mansion's drive. Tommy Vercetti had arrived.

Tommy had changed little in the last 20 years. He had put on a little weight and now had a moustache but looked much the same. He stepped over the dead bodies of Leone and Forelli mobsters as he made his way to the mansion. This was a defining moment in his life.

Once he entered he sat himself in Salvatore's old chair and waited.

Joey, Giorgio and the underbosses were discovered in the basement and were brought out at gunpoint. They were led to Salvatore's office where Tommy was waiting. They entered the room and were seated.

Tommy explained it all to them; he was back in town – to stay this time. He gave a speech about how their father's and grandfathers had come to this county all those years ago, how their 3 families were once united, they were unstoppable, he went on about honour, loyalty then betrayal and death.

They had 2 choices; leave Liberty City tonight - never to return - or face death at his hands. Either way the Leones and Forellis were to be no more in Liberty City.

Joey Leone and Giorgio were seen being led out of the mansion, followed by 2 armed Russian. The Russians led them down the rocky slope, just right of the mansion, to the beach below.

That was the last that time Joey Leone and Giorgio Forelli were seen in Liberty City. Whether they were killed or left in an awaiting boat is unknown, what is known is that after they disappeared their families collapsed. Without clear leadership many of their soldiers left Liberty, some joined other gangs, others were killed.

And so in 2007 the Vercetti/Jerkhoff connection took over. Within weeks, all of the families operations were taken over. Vast amounts of money were made for them both.

Tommy Vercetti moved into the Mansion in St Marks and even rebuilt Marco's Bistro, but renamed it to Ristorante Vercetti. Slowly his influence in Liberty City grew. He became untouchable. The 'Prodigal Son' had returned.

Tommy Vercetti died peacefully in 2035, in his father's hometown of Palermo, Sicily - where he had retired to 8 years prior.

The End…

**_Authors note: This Story is part of a trilogy. However it is not vital that you read them in any particular order. The other 2 stories are titled "The American Dream" and "The Bone County Conspiracy" are all intertwined in one way or another. Think of the way the stories of Pulp Fiction or Sin City are connected and you get the picture._**

**_You may also notice "_Newspaper Article available at my website" throughout – These are mock up newspaper articles I have made relating to the story. I cant post them on so if you want to view them please do so via my website displayed in my profile.**


End file.
